


Don't Need a Lot

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best presents are the ones money can’t buy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "stormqueen280" in 2015

Pepper was surprised when Tony looked up and stopped whatever he was doing the moment her heels began clicking outside his lab doors— she was much more used to having to shout over his pounding music and bully her way through to his attention.

“What are you doing?” she asked, involuntarily, but he only grinned.

“Shutting everything down,” said Tony, as though it should be obvious.

“I can see that,” Pepper replied. “What I don’t understand is why.”

“Because I’m not going to touch them again until after the new year,” said Tony. “Wherever you want to spend Christmas, Pep— here, or Malibu, or Paris, or… I don’t know, some ski chalet in the Alps— I’m in, my whole attention, all yours. And you have my complete permission to use any means necessary to keep me focused on whatever it is we’re doing. I promise.”

“That’s…” she began. 

He _meant_ it, every word of it, and that was better than any present Tony had ever bought for her, or had her buy for herself, better than any of the expensive over-the-top gestures he’d showered on her in the years they’d known each other. Tony liked to joke that his time was too expensive for most people to afford, but Pepper knew just how valuable that time really was, how precious it was to be the sole center of his attention.

Pepper smiled and kissed him, trying to put all of those thoughts into it. “That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me,” she told him, when they broke for air.

Tony grinned back. “Yeah? Even including the time I said—”

“ _Yes_ , Tony,” she interrupted, but she was still smiling. “Let’s just stay in this year. A small tree, just a few decorations …”

“Sounds great,” he agreed.

THE END


End file.
